1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a film winding apparatus for a camera using a film cartridge which has been so constructed that the film is sent outside from the cartridge by rotating the cartridge spool in the sending-out direction.
2. Related Background Art
Since the tip of this type of film is initially not exposed from the cartridge as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,275 and 4,834,306, for example, the film is sent outside from the cartridge by rotating the cartridge spool after loading the camera with a film cartridge.
The present inventor has proposed the following winding and rewinding apparatus for cameras using such a film cartridge.
The camera has a feeding mechanism for driving, by a motor, a cartridge spool, which sends out the film from the cartridge when winding the film and rewinds the film around the cartridge when rewinding, and a winding spool for winding the film. In order to securely wind the tip of the film sent out from the cartridge around the winding spool in rotation when loading the film, the film sending-out speed from the cartridge is slower than the circumferential speed of the winding spool.
The film is sent out from the cartridge at a speed slower than the circumferential speed of the winding spool, and the film tip is wound around the winding spool in rotation when the film tip reaches the winding spool. After the film tip is wound around the winding spool, the film is wound by the winding spool.
In such a film winding and rewinding apparatus, however, since the film feed speed is slower than the circumferential speed of the winding spool, during a period from the time the film starts being sent out until it is wound around the winding spool there is a problem in that it takes a rather long time to wind the film around the winding spool.
Also since the drive of the winding spool is started the moment the drive of the cartridge spool is started to send out the film, the rotation of this winding spool is idle rotation until the film tip reaches the winding spool. Therefore, there is a problem in that electric power to drive the winding spool is wastefully consumed.